1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a socket, in particular the socket has the internal terminals integrally stamped with no connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the prior art of three receptacle sockets as shown in FIG. 1, the slots 1′, the power blades 2′ and the wires 3′ are enclosed with insulation material and shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, the power terminals 4′ and the ground slot 5′ are rivet connected and insulated.
This receptacle socket has at least two leading terminals connected together. Once the electrical current flows through, the circuit will produce an over-resistance which provokes heat and high temperature. It is not so safe for operation.
In the production line, riveting shall connect all the lead terminals. It is time-consuming and costly, for the low priced socket, it is not a lucrative business.